Ipod challenge
by NeverJudgeABookByItsMovie
Summary: A challenge thingie that I got from ispksarcasm's page. Ten random songs, with ten random stories. Oh, the fun we will have. Rated T for alcohol use and mild nudity.


**

* * *

**

I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

I got this off of ispksarcasm's page. I thought it sounded cool. So I did it. About Max and Fang. But I don't have an I-pod. So I used my computer and put Yahoo music on shuffle. So yeah. So here it is.

PS: I am a country fan. And I have no new music on my computer. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. (All hail the mighty Patterson!!) I don't own the songs, either. However, I can sing them for you. But don't blame me if your ears bleed.**

**1. Soak Up the Sun-Sheryl Crow**

"No, Angel, you can't," Max said.

"Please Max?" she begged.

"No. That's final."

Max was always so worried. She needed to calm down. "Maybe you should let her," I suggested.

She turned to face me. "No, Fang, she can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's ridiculous!"she yelled.

"C'mon, Max."

"Are you gonna carry it?" she asked.

"Ummm...."

"Because she wants a dolphin, idiot. No, and that's final."

**2. Complicated-Avril Lavigne**

I looked at Fang. Lately, he had been acting wierd. It was like he was trying too hard or made me feel bad, because I felt like it had something to do with our relationship.

So I was gonna break up with him before he broke up with me.

"Fang," I called.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming over.

"Well... You've been acting different lately..."

"Max, I--"

"No, let me finish. This relationship isn't gonna work."

"No, Max--"

"Yeah. So I'm breaking up with you."

He was silent for a moment. "But if we break up, how can we get married?"

Huh?

He got down on one knee. "Max, will you marry me?"

**3. Grandpa(Tell Me 'Bout the Good Old Days)- The Judds**

I looked at the world around me. It was chaotic at best, seriously screwed up at worst. Sometimes, I wished I was born in a different time. Times where they never hurt innocent babies for science, for instance.

I looked over at Fang, then realized that if we didn't live in this chaotic time, I never would have met him. He looked over at me and smiled. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Yeah, this world is wierd.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

**4. Straight Tequila Night-John Anderson**

I was sitting at the bar, drinking. I hated Fang. I really did. He always played with my emotions.

I took another shot of tequila. My head was buzzing. I was close to numbness.

I hated him.

But I loved him so much.

**5. Bless the Broken Road-Rascal Flatts**

I came in from a date with Joe, a blind date that Ella had set up. I let him down nicely, something I hardly ever did. It just wasn't right. Not when I was in love with someone else.

Just as I was thinking this, Fang came in. He had that wierd look that he always had when I came home from a date.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said back.

"So--"

"Max, I have to tell you..."

"Yeah?" My heart was beating funny.

"I love you. And I'm tired of you going out on these dates."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm tired of the dates, too."

Then I stood up and kissed him.

**6. Alcohol-Brad Paisley**

**(a/n: I dont mean to pick favorites, but... coughthisonecough)**

I rolled over into a warm body. Startled, I sat up. Laying next to me, completely naked, was Fang.

"Crap," I groaned, grabbing my throbbing head. I rushed to the bathroom and puked. I noticed that I was naked, too. And that the floor was very cold.

I heard shuffling in my room. Fang came up behind me, now dressed in boxers.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Yeah," he agreed, rubbing his eyes. "We did some stupid stuff last night, huh?"

"I don't know. I can't remember."

"Never let me drink again," he said.

Nudge came in. "Party tonight!" she squealed.

We both groaned.

**7. Unfaithful-Rhianna**

"Bye, Fang. I'll be back later," I called.

"Okay." I kissed him. He deepend the kiss, as if I weren't coming back.

My eyes watered. I pulled back. "I love you," I told him.

"Love you, too, Max," he whispered.

My head hurt. I hated lying to him. Hated even more the fact that he knew I was cheating on him. I would tell him I was going shopping or flying around, and I knew that he knew I was going to _his _house.

I hated myself.

**8. You'll Think of Me- Keith Urban**

I was laying in my bed, thinking of Max, and the last things she said to me.

_"I never want to see you again!" _she had screamed at me.

Then a few days later, she called me up and apologized.

"I'm sorry," she had cried. "I still love you. Can we get back together?

I told her I would have to think about it. And I was, at this very moment.

And I'm not sure we will.

Because, yeah, I missed her. But I had a feeling that she was missing me more.

**9. Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood**

I was so mad at Fang. I go out with Nudge and see him with his arms around-- you guessed it-- a redhead. She looked like a total slut with her low-cut top.

And Fang was just eating it up.

In my seriously pissed off state, I went outside and destroyed his brand new car that he worked so hard to get. With my superhuman strength, it took me no time. To let him know who did it, I spelled MAX on his seats with a knife, and then flew off.

Next time, he might use the brain that's in that pretty little head of his and know not to cross me.

**10. A Broken Wing-Martina Mcbride**

**(a/n: I found this seriously ironic. Was it only me?)**

Max loved Fang so much. _Too _much, some might say. Fang never listened to her, or believed in her. Everytime she had an idea, he would laugh at her.

And everytime she left, she immediatly came back.

So, one day, he went to wake her up. Instead of her, he found a note:

_Fang,  
I found my wings._

He looked out the window to see her, just a speck against the sky.

* * *

Not my best work, but hey, I only had about three minutes.

Tell me what y'all think, and check out ispksarcasm's page. She's a good writer.


End file.
